Cards
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: To Albus Dumbledore the War between the light and the dark was a card game. That is until he lost his trump cards ... to each other. When Severus is forced to turn Harry against his will, the world is in for a trip. Can the world survive the wrath of thes
1. Prologue

_**To Albus Dumbledore the War between the light and the dark was a card game. That is until he lost his trump cards ... to each other. When Severus is forced to turn Harry against his will, the world is in for a trip. Can the world survive the wrath of these two vampire lovers SS/HP Vampire fic**_

* * *

Prologue

The sun sunk into the horizon on chill winters day in the year 3037 and the world went on as it had for over a thousand years. Muggles still wondered the streets of France and the world as though nothing was ever going to happed and were as ever ignorant of the world of magic that still surrounded them. Wizards still cautious of their magic but they two went about their lives never knowing of the dark watchers who kept them safe.

It was this that made a dark figure in one of Paris's many sky cafés to chuckle. He had long night black hair, perfectly pale skin and the greenest eyes any mortal had ever seen. He was old thou to the earthly eyes of man he was not more then 16. His soul was a thousand years old but his body was forever that of a child. He silently sipped his tea and thought back on the many years he had protected the world.

"Are you mopping again my love?" A voice wrapped in silk inquired from next to him. The green-eyed outsider looked up and gave the other man a small smile.

"No Dearest. I am just remembering the past." He met the black eyes of his lover and held out his hand. The older of the two took it and pulled him up. With a wave of his hand, they were standing on top of their flat. The green-eyed man stood so that his back was pressed securely against his mate and sighed happily, as they watched the sun sink into the dark oblivion as it had since the beginning time.

"My dearest, if you could change the past would you have said no?" The dark-eyed man started as he heard his lover speak. With a sigh he turned the other to face him.

"My love, I turned you by order, yes, but never once have regretted it for even a moment. When you opened your eyes and watched me as I slit my wrist to give you 'life', I could see our hearts beat as one. When I took you for the first time it was the sweetest moment of my immortal life and every moment since has caused my heart to weep in joy because you are there beside me. As we watch this sunset as we did so many years ago, I am reminded why I love you so much. You are innocent despite our past and you will always face the world with just as much hope as you had when you won the war."

"We are the protectors and the watchers. We are the shadows, my love. But that does not mean we are with out hearts." The younger vampire smiled showing his glistening white fangs before he stood on his tiptoes and placed a butterfly kiss on his true love's lips. The two vampires turned and with peaceful smiles gracing their lips welcomed another night in their eternity.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey guys i have been in some trouble (physically, mentally, and legally) so i am sorry 'bout not updating. I have this chapter plus two more already to be posted and if i get some reviews i might post the next one this weekend.

PS: Thanks everyone who reviewed it really felt nice to see that you all liked.

**Chapter 1**

He was alone again. Not that that was a really new concept to him it was just that in all his life he'd always had someone looking out for him. When he was younger, it was Ms. Figg down the street and as he got older, it was his 'friends' trying to protect their savior, then it was Sirius his godfather, but Sirius was dead now and nothing would bring him back. So I guess you could say that Harry Potter was alone in every sense of the word.

You see Harry had come to realize many things, as he had little to do other then think being locked up in his room at Number 4 Private Dr. He had realized that no one really cared about him. All they cared about was their precious savior and he was tired of playing the role everyone expected him to play. So here in his dark room, he sat holding his own savior in his hand.

With a dark smile gracing his full lips, he let the blade he held fall to his wrist. It didn't hurt, at least not as much as their betrayal did. Watching as they walked away from him every time he showed them that he wasn't perfect, it was all an act. They pretended to care without ever once wondering if he would realize their lies.

-0-

To Albus Dumbledore the War of Light and Dark was nothing more then a simple card game. It never occurred to the man that life was not a game to be played with. For years he had played god in the effect that he had manipulated people's lives to fit his own purposes, never in all his years had someone broken free. So it was a complete shock to the old wizard that on a day when it seemed nothing was going to happen a bright light filled his office.

-0-

"Ah Severus, how good to see you my boy." Dumbledore exclaimed in his all too cheery voice. Severus just shook his head, he was far too aware of the older wizards' true nature to be fooled by his seemingly innocent façade. He seated himself at the small table in the headmaster's office as he did every evening (at least during holidays). The white haired wizard sat down across from him and with a wave of his hand food appeared before them.

Just as they were tucking in a bright glow filled the office. Dumbledore's eyes grew wide as he looked at one of the many swirling silver objects around the room. It was spinning and glowing bright red. He stood quickly and moved across the room.

"Severus we need to go. The wards on young Potter's house have gone off." The old man said as he tossed a handful of floo powder into his fireplace. He and Snape arrived at Arabella Figg's house in a flash and before the slightly batty old squib could blink properly, they were out of the house.

The wizards moved quickly, for the feeling of unknown foreboding hung heavily over them. They sped their way though the quiet suburban neighborhood until they reached Number 4. Severus paused for a moment to take stock that house was suspiciously empty as though the occupants had also sensed the oncoming doom and fled.

The two men rushed forward fear gripping them as the pushed their way through the seemingly abandoned house. Severus used his enhanced senses and quickly found the room in which Potter resided.

The door was closed but the many locks hung open giving the door a look of forgotten torment. With a soft hand Albus pushed the door open. A sharp screech echoed though the almost empty room. Severus almost reared back as the smell of blood hit him hard.

The white-haired wizard quickly cast lumos and almost fell over. There in the middle of a small barren room lay the bleeding body of the-boy-who-lived. The younger of the two quickly made his way to the wounded boy and felt for his pulse.

"He's weak Albus. I don't know if he'll make it back to Hogwarts." Severus exclaimed as he set to work closing the gaping wounds on the boy's arms. Albus scowled darkly as he tried to find a way out of the mess.

"Then there is only one thing we can do my boy." Albus said as he watched his potions master tend to the boy. "You must turn him."

"You can't be serious Albus!" The darker of the two turned and stared at the man who had saved his live. "I will not turn the boy!"

"You will do as I say Severus, you still are in my debt remember." Albus said as he glared down at his former student. "You will turn him and that is final."

"Fine!" Severus ground out as he turned back to the boy. His skin was pale with death and the older man could see Lucifer's angels surrounding the boy. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Be gone Death's heralds for I stake my claim. I claim this boy's life as my own and so do I take his life."

Severus lifted the boy's head and tilted it to the side. He took a deep breath and bit down on the soft skin. The sweet blood flooded his mouth and the dark angels took flight. Severus pulled himself away quickly not needing to drain the boy to much because he was already at Death's door.

Severus took the knife that lay innocently on the floor and held it to his wrist. He looked down and gasped he looked into fading green eyes. He let the blade dig into his white flash before bringing his wrist to the other's pale lips.

The boy latched onto the offered wrist and slowly but surely began to drink. Severus moaned softly as the boy took in his fill. When he let go blood still clung to his lips and his eyes fell shut.

"My debt to you has been paid in full Headmaster. I will now take my leave. You can expect us both at summer's end." Severus said quietly as he picked the boy up.

"Severus do not take him." Albus growled.

"You have no say in it old man. You lost that say when you forced me to turn him. Now I must take him away so that he can have peace." With a sharp crack, Albus Dumbledore was left in a raging fury.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Ok so it was a long wait but i got another chapter all writen up.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone i did promise to update if i got some reviews and well i did i feel that 8 reviews is good enough for me right now. Anyways i am trying to write the next chapter but i am really depressed and am having nightmares about the night i was raped so it might be a while before any new new stuff gets posted. Ok thank you everyone who reviewed please keep then coming (that just didn't sound right). Oh yeah if any of you have read this in full like on TSS could i ask you a question, is the scene in the next chapter to 'rated' for i cant really make up my mind and i dont want to have ta do any more work if i dont have ta.

Um yeah i dont own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or settings so dont sue.

-0-

Chapter 2

Severus hurried through the many halls of his large flat. The precious bundle he carried wrapped tightly in his arms. He spared a brief glance down at the young boy before staring ahead again.

It seemed impossible that it was Harry Potter that lay dying in his arms. The boy's skin was as white as new fallen snow and his lips pale as the whitest rose. His pitch-black hair seemed even blacker as it framed his ever-whitening face.

"I do not know if you shall accept my curse and live too with me but I pray you make it through this night." Severus whispered as he laid the boy on his bed. The moment he released the child, Harry began screaming. The dark haired boy's body began to twist and turn in unnatural positions as he started to die.

Severus closed his eyes a moment to try and regain what composer he could. He took a deep breath, though it was only on old habit he found useful to keep. He peeled open his onyx colored eyes and gazed sadly at the young man on the bed.

Harry was gasping for breath and Severus knew that he would soon stop breathing altogether. His lungs would freeze in death shortly followed by his heart, his blood would stop then and to all others he would be dead.

Severus turned quickly and nearly ran out of the room. If he stayed he would be sick. Another long soul-piercing scream rent the air as Severus entered his living room. The darker man quickly poured himself a large glass of blood and brandy.

And he sat for many hours looking out his window at the romantic view of Paris, sipping his drink and trying to ignore the blood curdling screams coming from the other room.

Oh, how he wanted to go in there and comfort the boy who was currently in so much pain but he was dictated by Vampric Law. In truth he should never have turned him at all but the blood contract he had had with Dumbledore stated plain as day that he was to do everything he was told until such day as the contract became void.

"Damn you Dumbledore. Why did you have to destroy our lives?" Severus hissed sharply at the darkened sky of the city of lights. He turned sharply as he felt the change finish. With a sigh he walked back into the other room.

The boy lay still on the bed, his raven hair, as dark as the night itself, spread out across the white silk sheet. His lips no longer bloodless but instead as red as blood itself. His skin no longer deathly pale but powdery white.

Severus smiled lightly as he noticed the light rise and fall of the boy's chest. The darker vampire gently tucked the boy into the overly large bed and returned to the living room.

"Who knew that I would find myself caring so much for your son, James?" Severus whispered as he picked up a silver picture frame. Two boys no more then sixteen stood wrapped in a friendly embrace. Both had dark hair and pale skin. One had hazel eyes that danced with hidden laughter, the other had coal black eyes that were hard and unforgiving.

"My old friend, what has life done to us? Why is your son in my bed? Why is he accepting my blood into his system? Why did you leave him in Dumbledore's safety? Why did you die? James." The man finally let year's worth of tears fall down his face. One fell onto the picture of a smiling James Merlin Potter and Severus Alexander Snape, it silently slid down to circle the words on the sign they held.

'Friends Forever and Beyond.

JMP & SAS'

-0-

A/N so what did you all think? Ok as i said before i am completely disregarding book six beacuse first off i cant bring my self to finish reading it (it destroyed all my views of the wizarding world, i mean who in their right mind would make Snape DADA Professer, and like Harry is so not suppose to crush after weaslette who agrees with me there huh?) and secondly as much as i hate Dumblefuck he is needed right now (Yes i now he dies) ok well i have taken enough of your time already so see ya.

P.S. I almost forgot i will be changing the email address i am using for this site (my site wants her email back)

M.J.W.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone i got some reveiws and decided to post the next chapter. A few things that people brought up, No it was not JP/SS and yes it will be HP/JJ and i got to chapter 16 in the book. Oh i have good news i finished the next chapter so if i get lots of reviews i might beable to post before the weekend. UM yeah one more thing when i had a few people coment on my french so i thank the review who gave me the real translations.

-0-

Chapter 3

The sun was too bright. That was the first thought that made itself known in Harry's mind. He groaned tiredly as he turned over and covered his eyes with an arm.

"Déjà réveillé jeune Monsieur? Le Maître a dit que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas avant le soir." A thick French voice said as Harry tried to bury himself into his pillow. Harry shot up instantly and stared wide eyed at the young and obviously French woman.

" Il ne connaît pas le français." Another voice said from the doorway. Harry turned quickly and gasped as he saw none other then Severus Snape, Hogwarts resident snarky vampire (A/N: If only he knew, right.) "S'il vous plaît préparez-nous un petit déjeuner voulez-vous Mary."

"Oui monsieur."

"Merci." The dark eyed man said as he stepped around the young woman. She quickly made her way out of the room leaving only the two dark haired men. "I do hope Mary did not scare you too much Harry."

Harry just stared at him, his jaw hanging open. Severus gazed calmly into the startling jade eyes until it became obvious the boy wasn't going to speak.

"I am not going to bit you Harry." Severus said with a smirk. This did little if anything to relive Harry's fears. "Ok so I might bit. No big deal it would probably feel good."

"Who the hell are you and what done with Professor Snape?" Harry finally spoke though Severus noticed it was in a small weak voice.

"Severus, please." The darker man said as he gently sat on the edge of the large bed. "I am not going to hurt you Harry. Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

"Could you pull the blinds or something sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. Severus blinked curiously before smiling as the imaginative light bulb above his head lit up.

"Of course Harry." Severus clicked his fingers softly and the lights in the room dimmed considerable but that mattered not to either man. "Now I must ask you Harry are you in any pain, are you hungry at all?"

"My head hurts a little and I am slightly hungry which is kinda surprising since I haven't eaten in two weeks…" Harry suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth as if he had said a foul word.

"It is alright Harry it is normal to willing give out information to your Sire that you wouldn't normally say out loud." Severus whispered as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait, Sire?" Harry asked as he blushed as his teacher's pale skin was revealed.

"Yes Harry, Sire. I will explain everything too you after you have fed." Severus said with a smile at the color staining his Childe's cheeks. The smile turned sad for a moment as he thought of how little the boy would be able to do that simple innocent gesture. "Come here Harry."

It was as if Harry's body was on autopilot as he moved forward. He soon found himself seated comfortably on his Sire's lap with his face pressed against the other man's shoulder.

"Don't fight with the feeling Harry. Now listen carefully, feel the place where you want to bit and bit down softly, drink until you feel a sharp pull." Severus' voice was slightly breathless as the young vampire on his lap shifted.

Harry looked at the pale skin laid out before him through half lidded eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the pulse point, that was where he could feel, hear, and actually taste the blood flowing. He shifted again causing the other man to gasp.

The green-eyed childe felt as his fangs began to grow for the first time. With the care of a long time lover, he slid his fangs into the soft flesh. The sweet blood began to slowly flow into his mouth causing his body to harden.

Severus moaned and gasped as his childe took his first feeding. He had to admit the boy was good. The soft hands of the teen had found themselves onto his chest and were causing his senses to overload. It was almost too much, almost enough for him to lose it, then Harry really began to move.

One hand coming up to hold the right side of Severus' neck and the other moving to trace the strong muscles hiding underneath the silky skin. His small hips grinding rhythmically against his Sire's.

"Harry!" Severus breathed as he finally lost it. To Harry the blood became even sweeter as the other man released. The final sharp pull caused Harry to break his hold with a whimper. His hardness pressed against the darker mans' slowly softening erection. "Lay back Harry."

Harry did as he was told and gasped as a strong firm hand pressed down on his covered shaft. Only a few firm strokes later Harry was lost in a bliss like he had never known.

"Sleep Harry. We will talk when you wake up." Severus said as he cast a couple of cleaning charms. With a sigh, he covered his young charge.

-0-

Translations:

Awake already young sir? Master said that you would not wake before the evening.

He knows no French Mary. Please make us some breakfast wouldn't you Mary.

Yes sir.

Thank you.

Déjà réveillé jeune Monsieur? Le Maître a dit que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas avant le soir.

S'il vous plaît préparez-nous un petit déjeuner voulez-vous Mary

OUI MONSIEUR

MERCI

Ok well please review and let me know waht you think


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone this is DL i got some reveiws and decided that i update the new new chapter. I wanted to say that i loved your reviews and that they are helping with my depression. I am currently trying to write the next chapter so it might be a little before i get it posted. Thanks again guys.

-0-

Chapter 4

The sun was dropping and the sky was a myriad of dusky yellows and heavenly oranges and the world watched with baited breathes as the heavens above sung a heralds tune. It was a perfect ending to an otherwise exhausting day, and like any other day when Severus was residing at his Paris flat, he was nestled on an old leather couch with a snuffer of warm blood and brandy. The normally calming scent of the drink kept sending his mind towards the equally calming sense of someone else in his domain.

It was odd knowing that someone else was in the flat and not feeling uptight about it. He had to admit that it was soothing to feel the young man's presence as he slept. Never before had he ever felt so calm in Potter's presence, but then he reminded himself that it was Harry resting in his room and not Potter. It was strange really knowing that the boy who he had hated for years was now his childe.

But then again it wasn't that strange, Severus realized, as he set his glass down on the arm of his sofa. It wasn't any stranger then the truth that Severus and James had been best friends. Severus let his head lift up from the back of his couch to look at the door that led to his guest room. He felt a yearning to go and take his childe but he knew that though he had already come to terms with the boy Harry did not even know what he was.

-0-

Harry slowly opened his bright eyes. The lights were off this time and the soft moon light filtered into the room from the open window. He blinked confusedly and sat up in the large bed. He looked around the room barely even registering he wasn't wearing his glasses. The room was painted a dark blue with a black sun and moon painted above the bed. The carpets were a beep black color and so soft looking it made Harry want to walk bare footed through it (something had been forbidden to do at his relatives). The bed he lay in was large most likely a queen, which I might add was bigger then any bed the dark haired boy had ever seen.

A deep navy blanket with the same half sun and moon as on the wall covered the bed and white silk sheets cooled his skin. On one wall of the room was a door and wardrobe on another was another door. On the last wall, black curtains framed an almost full sized set of French doors that led out on to a large balcony. All in all it looked like a prince's room, at least to Harry. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't ever seen the room but that brought up questions. Like who's bedroom was it and why was he there?

Harry sighed deeply knowing that he would never find the answers sitting in bed and pulled back the covers. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that he was wearing only a pair of midnight blue silk pajama bottoms. His skin was pale, which was odd, sure he hadn't been in the sun a lot but he was still normally tan. He frowned slightly and raised his hand to run a finger over his right eyebrow, a nervous habit he had picked up some were.

"Mary je ne serai pas ici la semaine prochaine. Ainsi revenu jeudi pour effectuer votre travail. Je naturellement vous payerai le temps où nous sommes ici." A soft murmur floated through the slightly open hall doorway. Suddenly it all came floating back, the suicide attempt, being turned, waking up to Snape, and then the feeding. Harry blushed heavily and pulled his knees up to his chest as he lied his head on knees. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Harry hissed not even looking up at the man who had entered the room. Harry tensed as he felt his professor sat down on the bed. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Why… Why me?"

"I am sorry Harry; it was not my decision to turn you." Severus said as he began to rub gentle motion. He felt so sorry for the poor boy. "We will be leaving in about a week and going to another one of my less used flats."

"What about school?" Harry asked softly as he raised his head to look at the older vampire. "Will I still able to go back?"

"You won't have to worry about it for about 16 years." Severus replied with a weary smirk. Harry scowled in confusion causing Severus to chuckle darkly. "You see I felt it necessary to… um how to put it… steal you away from the headmaster, and the easiest way to do that was take you back in time."

"We are 16 years in the past?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes actually. In fact you will be born in about a week." Severus said conversationally, he cast a sideways glance at his childe and frowned slightly at the deep look on his face. "We can not change the past Harry."

"I know." Harry said sadly. "I was just thinking that maybe I could see them."

"Maybe Harry." Severus said as the younger man looked up at him pleadingly. "Maybe, I can make no promises. If I remember correctly, I was unable to make your birth. I, as in myself, might be able to get us in. After all I was your father's best friend."

"WHAT?"

-0-

A/N Ok so what do yall think of it. I have the idea for the next chapter and it is going to rock. i gotta go i have a Doctor's App. in a minute so see ya.

Mirado Joye


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Ok hi everybody long time no write. I have been real busy and i sprain my wrist last week so i really havent been able to write very much but i finally got the chapter done. I want to thank everyone who reveiwed becasue without you i would have gone crazy a long time ago. Alos since i hurt my wrist i have been reading not only FanFiction but REAL BOOKS as well. I am hope to incorperate some of whati have read into my storys not like cross overs but just main principles and such. One more thing ok well actually two 1) from now on i will not be writing in French but i will indicate that it is in French some how nad 2) i haven't yet figured out how i am going to work the time line but as best as i can figure it i will be doing the main events and such until the reach their own time again and money and stuff like that will be explained later on.

Happy reading

Chapter 5

"WHAT?" Harry's voice seemed to be pitched slightly higher then normal.

"Well that is really a story for another time." Snape said evenly as he brushed a piece of lent off his pants leg. "For know we have far more important things to worry about, such as…"

"Oh no you don't." Harry hissed as he turned to strudel his sire's lap. Severus seemed slightly surprised by this move and stared wide eyed at the younger vampire. "You are going to explain yourself now."

"Fine, as long as you promise to feed after we talk. You are still young remember." Severus said as he shifted slightly under Harry. The youth nodded his head and waited for the potions master to speak. "Ok well it was on the train to Hogwarts that I meet your father for the first time. I knew who he was of course even if I had never met him before. You see the Potter's were a very powerful family and my parents always talked about them."

"The moment I saw your father I knew I had to be his friend. It took me most of the first year to get him to hang out with me but after that we were the best of friends. It took a little time but Remy and Siri came around and we were pretty tight as the muggle saying goes. OF course, we couldn't let anyone know about our friendship or it was likely that Dumbledore would find out though as we found out later he had always known."

"Then about 3 weeks after your birth I was turned. I almost died as my sire was killed but Dumbledore saved me and I was then bound by vampric law to serve him until such time as the debt was repaid. He then modified your parents' memories as well as Remy and Siri's. But when he forced me to turn you which by all the laws of our kind is wrong for not only did I curse you without your knowledge but you are too young and had in fact been trying to kill yourself, I was free of my debt and well I thank you for that."

"Now I believe you agreed to feed after I told you my story." Severus watched as the boy flushed obviously remembering his last feeding. "Childe feeding is a very… sexual act especially between a sire and his childe but it will go no farther then you wish it."

Harry seemed placated by the gentle words and sat back slightly as he watched his sire unbutton his silk shirt. When the shirt was undone Severus dropped his hands and watched Harry through hooded eyes. Harry waited a moment before pushing the smooth cloth off of the older vampire's shoulders. He couldn't help but blush, he had never done anything like this before, oh sure he had feed but it had been instinct driving him and now… well now it wasn't.

Harry took a deep breath before lowering his head to his sire's neck. He could feel it just as he had the first time but this time was different it was familiar, it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He placed his lips delicately on the pale skin as if afraid to touch it. Snape hissed slightly as the younger man slowly began to lick at his neck.

Severus could tell that it was taking longer then last time and truthfully couldn't find it in himself to object to the lingering contact. Finally after Severus began to fear he would release before the boy even started to drink Harry pierced his neck.

The blood was just as sweet as he remembered as it pumped into his mouth. It was the ambrosia of the Gods, if such beings even existed outside of the mortal coils of the human mind. As the life blood of another coursed through his veins Harry felt that the world was but breath away and all he had to do was reach out and take it for his. And even as he reached the end of his sire's gift, he passed into sweet oblivion.

To Severus it was an experience that could not be described, when his childe had first feed he was but a creature driven by carnal nature, now he seemed to be one of the true endarkened. As Severus lay holding his green-eyed childe in the aftermath of the feeding, he could not help but feel that the boy's lusts could not come soon enough.

A/N Ok so it was short but i wanted to get it out to you and give you something to think on as well. I truly hope you liked and will contiue to read.

Brought to you with best of wishes

Mirado 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and i make no money from my fanfiction.

(peeks around corner) Hi guys long time no see. Hope you arnt to mad. My dad died 2 years ago today and i have kinda fallen into a writting pit. I felt that it would be nice to post this as a memorial to my father. Please dont hurt me to bad, on with the show.

Chapter 6

Daylight had broken long before either occupant of the large bed moved. Severus sat up slowly and gently laid his charge in a comfortable position before he got carefully out of the large bed. He stretched his body to work out the kinks from laying against the headboard all night. He smiled softly at the small being currently curled up in the center of the large bed.

He swept dramatically out of the room, and even half dressed he made an imposing sight despite the fact that nobody was there to see him. He paused briefly in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water that he mixed with blood from his potion's kit. Severus drank the liquid down greedily and licked the little that lingered on his lips away. Once finished he strolled into the bathroom in the front part of the flat. It was done in black marble, and had a surprisingly vampric feel to it even though when he had redone it he had been human.

The dark-haired man gazed into the full-length mirror that covered the wall next to the door and frowned at the greasy figure looking back at him. With a sharp movement of his hand, Severus dispelled the glamour that hid him. His hair grew longer and shinier, his nose straightened and shrank, his teeth became white and straight with slightly elongated canine teeth, and his skin became clear and as powdery white as his childe's. In all he was a beautiful man and proud of the fact.

His childe would probably faint when he saw the real Snape. Hardly the greasy old man that everyone said he was. He smirked before going through his daily rituals of cleansing himself. When he was finished Severus made his way back to the guest room. There laid the young man who had in only a few short days changed his whole life around.

The younger vampire stirred as if feeling his sire's dark gaze. Harry shifted and opened his eyes sleepily to gaze at the other. He smiled lightly before turning over to snuggle with one of the large pillows that where on the bed. Severus chuckled lightly before gently closing the door. It seemed that mornings just got a whole lot more enjoyable.

&()(&))&)&)((&

Harry woke hours later when the hunger once again made itself known. He stretched out and yawned before turning to curl into his sire's side. Severus smiled as he ran a hand through the soft black hair of his childe. He gently placed his book down as the boy made a pitiful whine low in his throat.

"Are you hungry Harry?" His response was a small nod of the boy's head. He chuckled lightly as he pulled Harry to lie on top of him. The young vampire purred as he nuzzled his sire's neck. His feeding was different, lazy as they laid across the bed.

"Severus." Harry moaned his brain still clouded with sleep and fullness as he nestled into the elder's chest. Severus chuckled lightly and ran his hand down a long lean back.

"Have to get up Harry. The day is wasted and we have many thinks to do." Severus' voice was like chocolate as it poured over the sleepy vampire. Harry made a noise that his Sire interpreted as a negative to the idea of getting up. "Rise and Shine Childe."

Harry rolled off the older man and grumbled tired as he sat up. He didn't want to get, getting up meant that he would have to think about the details of his new life. Here in this bed nestled with his father's best friend and his sire to boot. No he defiantly didn't want to get.

The green-eyed boy turned to face Severus, a pout pulling at his ruby lips. Severus smiled as he stood from the bed. "Come on you lazy boy, you need to eat some real food, and I have things I have to tell you."

The mention of real food shocked Harry. He had thought that vampires only drank blood. He stood up quickly to follow the older man into the kitchen. Severus was already setting things on the counter when Harry took a set at the breakfast bar. Harry studied the beautiful mosaic backsplash and the glowing counter tops before turning eyes to his Sire. Harry felt his jaw drop as his thoughts spilled from his lips.

"Oh Merlin your hot!"

(fizzzzzzzzzz) Hey guys sorry i cant come to computer right now but I am currently running for my life from some very upset fanfiction readers so if you leave your review at the beep I'll try to post again soon. Thanks Guys and Gals.

(BEEEEEEEEEP)


End file.
